GothicGeekLove, a McAbby Fic
by AbbyNCIS2011
Summary: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR MATURE due to language, sex, violence and other such things. I DO NOT Own the characters. It's a McAbby fic, what would happen if McGee and ABby got together and stayed together in season one. Rate & Comment please! My 1st story!
1. Chapter 1

Gothic+Geek=Love, a McAbby Fic chapter 1

I don't know what I can write about the story that wouldn't give it away. Its a McAbby fic. Everyone is owned by Belsario (or however you spell it) not by me, I just borrowed them. All the characters will be returned in the same condition they were borrowed in (if that's how you like DiNozzo, you're weird but hey to each his own lolz. I like him though.) Set in season 2 (because I wanted to include Kate, not that there's anything wrong with Ziva. Kate just fits better in this fic to me.)

Rated M for violence, sex and language

Chapter one - The rose speaks of love silently, in a language known only to the heart. (author Unknown)

It all started out as just another day at NCIS, with Gibbs determined to find Ari. He was still looking through absolutely every database he could think of, for the one hundred and sixty first time, not that anyone had been smart enough to admit they were keeping track. He sat at his desk, staring at the screen, hoping to see something the computer had missed, but to no avail. He had even tried the database of databases Abby's friend had compiled, but no such luck. He didn't even look up when McGee entered at five minutes past eight, flushed from running across the building and up the stairs.

"Little late are we Probie?" Tony said, leaning back in his chair and tossing a wad of paper in his direction. Kate, who happened to be walking by at the moment, neatly deflected it with her folder, hitting it back at him so that it hit DiNozzo in the head instead. She smirked at him as she took a seat behind her desk and started up her computer.

"You're going to try to tell me that you have NEVER been late to work a day in your life?" McGee said, smiling, as he sat at his desk and also started up his computer. "I'll believe that when I see it in your file with a perfect attendance record!"

"McGee's right, Tony," replied Gibbs, getting up and taking a drink of coffee. "Besides, unlike some people, he had the decency to call and inform me of his being late. Now," he went from desk to desk, handing out file folders, "here is our newest case. Three Navy forensic scientists, all murdered in their labs, all female."

Kate took hers and opened it, skimming the contents quickly and noting the major points. "Flowers? He sent them all flowers?"

"One dozen red roses, to be exact, Kate," Tony said, smiling. "This guy must be kind of a romantic masochist. Probably had issues with his mother, wouldn't surprise me if-"

Kate set her folder down and stared at Tony incredulously. "Why do you think they always have problems with their mothers? You been hanging around the psych ward again too much." She interrupted him.

McGee instantly went from flush to pale, flipping open and through his folder. "Boss... I know where this guy is," McGee said quietly. "He's coming here, today."

"How?" three sets of eyes immediately went to McGee.

"Explain now McGee," Gibbs said, in his no shit voice.

"Well, Abby and I... I wanted to send her flowers. It's her birthday today. The clerk at Bouquets of Roses, named Alex, recommended the exact same bouquet - a dozen dark red roses in a black vase," he said. "Kate, grab your sketch pad and come on. He said he'd be here at ten!"

The crew grabbed their things and ran for it - Gibbs and DiNozzo for the door with the business card McGee had given them; Kate and McGee to the lab.

"How could I have-" McGee began, starting to freak out, opening the door and dashing down the stairs.

"There is no way you could have known, now lets get to Abby and not assume anything!" Kate replied. She jumped the last few stairs and opened the door to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Watching Over Me** Abby gets kidnapped, and McGee freaks out

note: The jacket that Ducky and Palmer get for Abby is based off of one by Infectious Threads. All Rights reserved! =)

Abby sat down at her computer, kicked back and rocking out to her favorite music, turned up way too high as usual. She didn't hear anyone enter the room, as she was too into typing up a report about her lastest findings concerning a rape kit for a petty officer.

A man, mid thirties, walked in, carrying a vase of roses and looking like a perfect gentleman. "Abby Sciuto?" He said, smiling, voice suave and cool. "Are you her?"

Abby looked up, thinking it was DiNozzo being utterly stupid but sson realizing someone she did not know had invaded her personal space. "Um, you must have the wrong place... Kate's upstairs." She turned back to the computer, but kept one eye secretly on him. _He was so weird, why didn't he just leave already? _She thought.

"No, this delivery for you," the man smiled, kind of creepily this time. He held out a vase of the most beautiful roses Abby had ever seen. She wondered just who had sent them. "You are Abby Scuito, right?"

"OK, thanks," she said, standing up to receive them, but not really admiting who she was. Something about this guy told her to get out of there and to upstairs ASAP. The roses, however, were very pretty, and she would have to thank whoever sent them later. She put the vase on top of the file cabinet next to the bag Ducky and Palmer had left on her chair, which she hadnt opened yet either. She turned back around.

"Was there something else you needed?" Abby asked, putting a hand on her hip. His arms raised and pointed a Walther P22 at her. Black. Abby froze as he stared at her, wanting something more, obviously.

Then, in the space of less than a second it seemed, she heard a sound that frightened her the most. She prayed hard as she could for anyone to come in.

That sound Abby feared was a click. The man had stepped closer to her. "No sudden moves, and you won't get hurt," the man said. "Now walk around the desk, keep your hands where I can see them."

McGee ran as fast as he could, opting for the stairs instead of the elevator, feeling absolutley horrible. How could he have been so stupid? Why couldn't he have just brought the stupid things to her himself. Kate kept time with him, hoping beyond hope they weren't too late. But what greeted them was something else.

The pair ran into the lab, seeing roses, not seeing Abby, and immediatley began searching for evidence. The vase sat on top of the file cabinet, next to a bag Kate recognized as Jimmy carrying earlier. A gift from Ducky and himself, he had explained. A black and red jacket, gothic style. Kate had liked it. She threw on a pair of Abby's gloves and ordered McGee to go get Ducky down here and to call Gibbs.

"Abby, you in here?" Kate had her gun out and was looking in every part of the lab. She found nothing. She glanced at the computer, the file still open. There was a note, written by whoever took Abby, to her on the file folder in Abby's purple ink pen.

" Dear Kate, you should know I'm changing my game. You have twenty four hours, or dear Abby is dead. You'll get a call at eleven."

Kate cringed. At least she had time, but not enough. Gibbs and the rest of the team immediatley entered. "This freak has Abby. We have twenty four hours." Kate replied, showing him the note. "He made Abby write this. That bastard. What time is it?" she grabbed her cell. "Shit. Thirty minutes? how the hell?"

McGee couldn't help it. "I'm sorry I didn't know..." He burst into tears. "I just wanted to tell her..."

"Probie, calm down," DiNozzo said, touching him on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault. We'll get the bastard, and Abby will be safe. I promise you."

Gibbs turned to McGee. "Is there anything you can think of with this that might help us?" He asked.

McGee thought a moment, quickly going through the incident that morning in his head, mumbling to himself. Then it clicked. "The note!" He exclaimed. "Kate, get the note from the flowers. He might have changed it with a clue."

Gibbs was closer, and grabbed the tiny envelope. "Dear McGee, you thought this would be a perfect present for her, huh. Well, I've been waiting for you to make your move so I could make mine. Remember the name Petty Officer Morgan? You and Abby will both pay for your mistakes!"

"Morgan?" McGee said. "She's the petty officer who was raped and murdered in her own home. Abby and I closed the case while you guys were all... oh god if he hurts her..."

"She's afraid of the morgue, she'll stay alive," Ducky said. "Now, Palmer. Take McGee down to my office and have him write down everything about your encounter with him. Kate, go with him and draw a sketch." The trio immediatley went to Ducky's office.

"Sorry Jethro," Ducky said after they'd left. "I'm not trying to run your investigation, but we needed to get McGee out of here before he broke down again and without Abby here to run her equipment, Kate's sketching abilities are our best bet for a B.O.L.O."

"It's OK, Ducky," Gibbs replied. "Don't you get any ideas, DiNozzo. Now lets try and find evidence."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** (Gibbs' rules from .com/page/NCIS%3A+Gibbs+Rules)

Abby gradualy became aware of three things as she sat up.

One, she was in a completely dark room of some sort, so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Two, the place she was in smelled musty and damp, like basement that hadn't been used in years. Three, her head hurt like a bitch. She touched the sore spot, swearing as she did so. It stung like alcohol, and she could feel guaze and tape over her injury.

"What the hell?" she muttered. "Tony, if this is some kind of joke, this is stupid! I'm gonna kill you when I get out of here!" She puttered through the pockets on her lab coat, which didn't provide much warmth in the coolness of wherever she was. A pair of gloves, lip gloss, and her cell phone. She popped it open, set it to silent, and used the flashlight feature as she wondered what the hell was going on.

Then it all came back to her. Tony wasn't playing some weird joke on her. She had been kidnapped. She sunk to her knees as she remembered.

"No sudden moves, and you won't get hurt," the man had said. "Now walk around the desk, keep your hands where I can see them."

She had complied, and he had grabbed her. She kicked him in the balls, trying to run, but he had tripped her. She had smacked her head on the blood analyzer, then the floor. She must have passed out. But why hadn't the prick taken her things?

"Gibbs," Ducky's voice made Gibbs jump. They had all been working silently. Tony and Gibbs went over to where Ducky had been standing. "She fell and hit her head - there's blood." He carefully took samples.

Tony was shocked. He never thought anything would have ever happened to Abby, of all people, and began thinking. Kate walked in, phone out. "Five minutes, give or take, till he calls me. Since I assume all of you want to hear this, and McGee already got a trace on my phone for whoever calls in the next forty hours, you all need to be quiet when it rings.

"We're pretty much done here, Kate," Gibbs said. "Ducky, analyze what you can in the morgue, and get a report to me ASAP. What's McGee doing?"

"He's putting out the B.O.L.O. and then typing up his witness statement, since what happened this morning obviously is related," Kate said. "Palmer was sent to go get the surveilence for us to view in a bit. I sent a note a long with him."

"OK. DiNozzo, seal off this area as a crime scene and go start watching surveilence footage in the morgue. Kate, in Abby's office," Gibbs said.

They quickly all went to where they were supposed to be, when the phone rang. "Special Agent Kate Todd speaking."

"Ahh, so you decided to play my game, huh?" the voice said. "Well, It's time for your next clue."

"Tell me where Abby is. What you want with her," Kate responded.

"She and Magee made me go to jail. That was a bad move. They need payback for every single bad thing that happened to me in there," the voice said. "What is one place Goth people like to go?"

"dark chambers," Kate replied. "Where are you -"

She was cut off with a high pitched scream nearby over the phone. "I don't like to draw this out Kate. Come get her."

Abby looked around the room, finally spotting the door. It was locked, but the hinges were on her side. "Thank God for Gibbs' rule number nine!" she said to herself, pulling a four inch blade that looked like it was part of her belt. "Thank God for ideas from Tony!" She carefully pulled the bolts loose, and was able to open the door enough for her to slip through.

On the other side of the door was stairs, thankfully metal and not wooden, which would have given her away. She tiptoed up them, hard to do in her boots, but she succeeded to find a small room with asshole boy talking on the phone to Kate. Making sure the way was clear, she carefully entered the room.

The next thing they heard was a loud thunk and someone talking. "About that," the voice said, as it got closer. She then picked up the phone. "Kate, is that you?"

"Abby? what the hell?" Gibbs said.

"I'm here Abby," Kate said at the same time.

"So dude's knocked out, and I tied him up, but I don't know where I'm at, wanna come find me?" Abby said.

"How -" Kate asked, sitting in Abby's chair.

"Gibbs rule number nine - never go anywhere without a knife," Abby said. "I think I'd intimidate you with mine. Anyways, come get me before freaky guy wakes up? Oh, and bring a Caf-POW! please."

Kate kept her on the phone while they got in the cars and Magee directed them to where they were at - an old farm house. Gibbs had not stopped to get her the Caf-POW!, but made up for it by getting her one on the way back.

Tony smiled when they walked back in, giving her a hug. "Happy Birthday by the way, I think you deserve this," he said.

"I don't have a permit to carry, DiNozzo," Abby said as she inspected the gun.

"I can change that," GIbbs said, smiling.

"Ooh, what do I get to shoot first?" she said, putting the gun down and pretending she had a assault rifle. "Well, until you get it settled with Jenny or whoever, hold onto it for me DINozzo. Now Magee, we need to talk. take a walk with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

McGee sat inside the lab, now that it was no longer a crime scene and her perp had been apprehended, waiting for Abby to go off. "Um, Abs, I just wanted to tell you -"

"Before I got attacked, I was about to see who these absolutely beautiful roses were from," she said, taking the card tied on the bow, sitting next to him on her desk. McGee held up a hand to stop her from opening the real card just yet.

"Abby, I didn't know. They're from me, but I didn't know about creepy dude or that it would cause that to happen. I wanted it to be a surprise," McGee said in a rush. He took both of her hands in his. "Abby rule number 2? Don't forget your birthday? I'm sorry Abby, this was all my fault..."

Aby pulled McGee into a hug as he began to cry. "You didnt know, McGee," she said. "Why are you always so good to me?"

McGee took a step back. "You honestly didn't know?" He asked, holding her hands in his own still. "I love you. I have from the moment we met. I know things didn't work out like that before, but I think it's time now... and when you went missing, I thought I would die too, if something happened to you." He sighed. "I figure, how often do you get a second chance? Which is very much why I'd like to kiss you now."

Abby looked at him, into his brown eyes, smiling. "Well then," she smiled, "what are you waiting for?"

McGee shrugged. "Didn't want to piss you off," he said, putting one hand on her face and pulling her gently to him, kissing her with all the love and passion he felt inside of him for her at that moment.

Abby smiled when she pulled away, needing to breathe. "Come home with me, McGee," she said. "I'll make normal food, none of that weird health food. We can celebrate my birthday for real."

"All right," McGee said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(note, sorry 4 was so short, I wasn't exactly sure how to transition between the two and I have a feeling this might be a long one! Also I think I forgot to spell check the last couple of chapters =( I'm sorry! I was really into writing this!) I also want to apologize it took awhile for this chapter as well as the future ones - life at my house iis crazy CRAZY crazy right now!

Abby looked up at the clock and, noticing it was five o'clock finally, smiled. She grabbed her jacket and put it on, walking down to the mourge.

"Anybody home?" she called as she stuck her head in.

"Ah, Abigail," Ducky said. "Jimmy's occupied, I'm afraid." He washed his hands and turned to her. "Happy birthday, by the way. Did you enjoy your present?"

Abby grinned as she straightened it a little. "I absolutley love it!" she said, hugging him. "You and Jimmy got it together, I suppose?"

"Yes, we did, as a matter of fact, with a little help from Kate in figuring out the correct size," he replied. "I was mystified as to that sort of thing, so we were very thankful for the help. Did you have any special plans for tonight?"

"McGee's coming over for dinner, and then I'm not sure after that," she replied.

"Speaking of Timothy," Ducky nodded. "Have an enjoyable night, and hopefully this will end on a much better note but I do have to ask, did you really apprehend your own kidnapper?"

"Um, she kicked him in the balls and knocked him out with an old brass lamp," McGee said, "then proceeded to tie him up with telephone cord and tape."

"Remind me not to piss her off," Jimmy replied, having just entered. "I'm glad you like your present, Abby."

"Thank you, Jimmy," said Abby. "Well, we should get going. See you tomorrow, and good night."

The pair exited, leaving Jimmy with a big smile on his face. He laughed a little as he finished cleaning up his equipment from the biopsy they had just done.

"What is so funny, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked, going to help him.

"The look on McGee's face," Jimmy replied. "Like he... I don't know how to describe it."

"That is a look of a man in love," Ducky replied. "Hopefully, someday, you'll see that look on your face."

Abby smiled as she entered her apartment, flicking on the lights. "What a day," she said, going across the living room and hanging up her jacket, then taking the flowers that McGee had given her and putting them on the countertop in the kitchen.

"No joke," said McGee, grinning. He also hung up his jacket and slipped off his shoes, then followed her into the kitchen. "Where would you like to -"

McGee was cut off by Abby pulling him to her and kissing him passionatley.

McGee didn't wait for the answer, but leaned over and kissed Abby deeply, brushing a lock of hair behind her ears. But, it didn't stop there. McGee gently began to kiss her neck and suck on her earlobe. Abby moaned, and McGee gently unbuttoned the first few buttons of the shirt Abby wore.

"Let me know if you want to stop at any time, all right honey?" McGee whispered.

"Yes," Abby whispered back, and McGee began to kiss her collar bone, gently unbuttoning the rest of the buttons and unclasping her bra. He had a little bit of a time with it, but soon figured it out, gently removing both items as they slowly moved in the direction of her bedroom.

Abby stepped back for a second to remove McGee's shirt, lighting a few candles and giving the whole room a dark and mysterious feeling, one McGee found he rather enjoyed. He stepped up behind her, pulling her close and massaging her breasts, moving down to kiss the nipples of her breasts. Slowly he began to move back and forth, licking and sucking one while rubbing and squeezing the other, moving back and forth, listening to Abby moan in pleasure. "McGee, feels…. so …good…" she was unable to string a sentence able to be comprehended together.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, Abs," McGee smiled up at her. He undid her belt and the button on her pants, carefully unzipping them to guage her reaction. It wasn't as if they hadn't gone here before, but that was then and this was now. Slowly he slid her pants down and off of her, then quietly removed his own.

Abby couldn't wait to continue, pulling McGee to her and and kissing him. McGee began to run his hands all over Abby's body, feeling the silky smoothness. He slipped his hand over the fabric covering Abby's pussy and gasped.

The girl was soaked.

Carefully, McGee slipped them down and spread apart Abby's legs. In the dim moonlight creeping in the window, McGee could see the wetness glistening. "Well, well, well," she said. "We ARE going to have to do something about you being so wet, aren't we?" He carefully leaned over and pulled a box out from underneath her bed, knowing it contained something he needed. He grabbed the condom and began to unwrap it as Abby reached for his quivering member.

"Nope, Abs, this is all about you today, your pleasure," McGee gently chided her, holding her hands above her head and whispering in her ear, nipping the lobe. "I do need to know that you trust me, Abby. I want to make you feel helpless, so I can please you better. Would you allow me to do that?"

"What you mean?" Abby whispered.

"All I want to do is blindfold you and gently tie your hands to the bed post," McGee whispered. "If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so and I will."

"OK," Abby whispered. She had never done anything like this with McGee before, but she was willing to try anything once. ALMOST anything. There was also the fact that she trusted McGee completely.

When McGee had it all done, Abby DID feel helpless… and vulnerable… and she LIKED it. She felt a cold sensation slip in between her legs and… was that… THING… whatever it was, vibrating? Whatever it was, McGee was manipulating it to move in and out.

McGee laughed at how Abby would have been moaning about the vibrator, had she known. Suddenly, though, McGee slipped it out and then began to lick and suck at Abby's clit and pussy, making her moan loudly as her exploded cum all over McGee's face, making McGee giggle. He untied Abby, who laid there dazed, watching McGee put on the condom, ready to pleasure her more.

Abby looked at him, a grin on her face, and began to talk. "McGee, I don't know if -"

"Shh.." he hushed her as he began to fuck her, slowly moving in and out, drawing it out as long as he could for her. He had made her go crazy, and now he wanted to show her exactly how much he loved her. He held her to him gently, loving every inch of her with all of him.

"McGee," Abby suddenly gasped. "Oh goodness, McGee I'm coming!" She arched to meet him, both of them climaxing together as he spent himself. Afterwards, he slowly pulled out, threw the condom in the trash can and wiped himself off using a couple of kleenex, then held her close.

"When we discussed dinner," Abby smiled, "I didn't know you had this in mind!"

"I love you Abby," McGee said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I never stopped. I know we can't have a relationship because of work, but I want to anyways."

"Oh Tim," Abby sighed, snuggling close to him. "I love you too. Of course I'll be your girlfriend."


End file.
